These Things Do Happen
by Moon Hearts
Summary: Five years have passed since the accident of the Opera Populaire, and at a new opera house, two girls, Angèle and Matilda, discover the Phantom of the Opera. And with the discovery of the Phantom, their worlds are turned upside-down and twisted every way.
1. The Angel Beckons

**Author's Note:** This story was the work of two authors. We each chose a portray. So think of your authors as Angèle and Matilda. We spent many weeks working on this and we have it all written already, so there will be no lapses in which there are no posts. We shall post once or twice a week possibly faster depending on the reaction we get. So please read and review!

And please don't forget! This was originally intended as an RP (Role Play) so the beginning isn't as good as the rest of the story. It gets more interesting later on, so please keep reading!

**Disclaimer:** All original Phantom of the Opera related things belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber and Gaston Leroux.

Chapter One: The Angel Beckons

"Attention everyone! Attention!" The conductor tapped his wand against the stand which held the music for the opera house's new feature.

"Let's start from Scene 3! Musicians, measure 197 of 'The Second Movement'," he instructed.

A girl just barely the age of fifteen sat holding a golden-colored flute with an elegantly crafted rose scroll design etched along the mouth piece all the way to the barrel. The line art was done in red and green for the petals and stem. She took a deep breath and prepared to play after another girl's flute solo.

She pulled back her black hair that was getting in front of her ice blue eyes and sighed in frustration, "_She always gets the solos..._" she thought to herself as she prepared herself, determined not to make a single mistake.

The ballerinas for that scene quickly stood on their toes, ready to perform. One was not there though, and they muttered amongst one another, searching for the missing girl. She emerged from the back, running towards the front of the stage to take her place as third in line. The almost sixteen year old ran, her brown-red hair tied back in a very messy bun, and as she ran, hopping on occasion to get her other shoe on, it bounced with her, falling out more and more. Finally she made it to the line, just in time to jump into her spot, almost unnoticed. She swayed with the others, but as soon as the rehearsal had started, her hair fell out of its bun and had turned into a mess, messing up everyone around her as well.

"Stop, stop, stop. Matilda, you are never prepared. You _must_ learn to be more organized. I swear, if it weren't for your voice, I probably would have kicked you out," the conductor said with a somewhat cheerful sigh. Her blue ringed, hazel eyes looked down as she quickly put her hair back up, much neater this time, and as everyone went back to the beginning. She looked quickly over at a golden flute player, giving her an embarrassed grin.

The blue eyed girl couldn't help but smile. It seemed to her that striving for perfection was not drilled into the dancers as much as the musicians, but maybe this girl was just different from the others. Either way, if that had been her she would have been mortified. She thought about going to see if the other girl was okay after rehearsal, but decided not to because she wouldn't know what to say and would just end up embarrassing herself. No, Angèle preferred to speak with her music.

The rehearsal was intense. It had lasted several hours, as usual, but with the opening date drawing closer, the days seemed to grow longer.

As everyone finally took their well deserved breaks, Matilda headed towards Angèle in hopes of being able to have some fun. They both loved to explore the passages of the basement of the opera house, and since they lived in the dormitories there, it was always accessible.

"Angèle! Angèle!" Matilda said, chasing after her and the other leaving musicians, waving her right arm frantically, her ballerina shoes held with her left hand. Finally she caught up and hand gotten the Angèle's attention. "After we clean up, do you want to go to the basement and do some more exploring?"

"Um, okay... But this time I think that we should bring enough oil to actually _keep_ the lantern going. I don't want to end up in pitch black darkness again and have you clinging to my shoulder so tight that you rip my shirt again," Angèle replied, giving Matilda a mock glare.

"I was _not_ clinging _that_ hard," she said throwing a fake fit, "Besides, who wouldn't be afraid of the dark in a place that creepy? It's dark, it's damp, and it doesn't exactly smell flower fresh." The two of them went behind the stage and up the staircases to their rooms. There they changed into some casual clothes, the beige dresses the opera house had provided. Everyone had them, and was practically required to wear them when not in rehearsal clothing. Besides, it was the only casual clothing they had anyway.

As the two companions went down to the stage, they took a lantern from a hook where all the lanterns were kept. This time they made sure they had a lantern that was full of oil.

"Alright, let's get going," Matilda said, swinging her arm in front of her with a continuing gesture. As they opened the door to the basement, the smell filled their nostrils, making both of them wince.

"I wonder why no one else ever comes down here," Angèle commented, "It's a lot more interesting than walking around the Opera House, I can guarantee that." She paused and then sighed, "Listen, you can hear the air blowing through here, it's making its own music." She took out her flute, which was, naturally, always with her as she did not trust anyone enough to leave it in the storage room, and played a small measure of music. She looked at Matilda, "So, why are you just standing there? Dance! Sing! Do something! Quick, before the breeze dies down!"

"What? Oh!" Matilda snapped out of the trance the musical breeze seemed to have on her. She opened her mouth and sang a song her mother had taught her, when she was alive.

"Cry no more,  
Stop your tears,  
All will be alright.

I'm right here,  
I'll protect you,  
I'm your guiding light..."

She had a beautiful voice. It was in her complete control as well, the ability to control the tone and pitch had come to her easily, although she had never had any singing or opera lessons.

Angèle began to put all her heart into the tone and notes that she played, hitting all accents perfectly. The two truly did make beautiful music and as the song came to an end, the breeze faded. But they still heard the echo, "I'll protect you, I'm your guiding light..." Then, it too, faded.

The two stood in silence. Finally Matilda spoke. "That was weird... and not just the fact that we did unusually well. That voice. The one in the echo. It wasn't mine," she shook her head slowly, her mind still thinking of it. "But I guess the only way to see who, or what, it was, is to go explore. I mean, it's not like someone is living down there. There's no way, is there?" She turned to Angèle, a little fright in her eyes. They both looked into the darkness that lay before them, and both taking a deep breath in unison, continued.

The lantern burned brightly as they continued in the maze that was the basement of the Cogar Opera House. As they passed columns and arch-ways, each turn they took seemed to take them into another corridor exactly like the last.

Angèle sat down, "We are completely and utterly lost. Everything looks the same. We can't go back and we don't know what is forward. On top of that the oil is running low and what light is left keeps shining in my eyes from that mirror!" She blinked, "That's odd... why would there be a mirror down here?"

"Yeah that's weird," the two approached it, confused and bewildered. "Why _would_ there be a mirror down here? It makes no sense..." Matilda reached out and touched it, her fingers running over the glassy surface. It had an elegant golden frame, roses and other plants carved into it. There was a mystifying quality about it that seemed to capture those who looked into it. A light mist seemed to surround the mirror and area around it, although there wasn't a window to be found.

Angèle put her hand against the mirror, "That's weird," she said, "It feels like there's a breeze coming from the other side..." Then there came the voice again, it was singing, "Come! And believe in me!"

Angèle appeared surprised, "That's from the Resurrection of Lazarus! Who could be singing it?"

"This is getting really creepy," Matilda said, but noticed the look she was getting from Angèle and quickly put her fears behind her. "What do you think we're supposed to do? I mean, and I can't find a way in, and we don't know how to get back. Maybe sing? After all that was from a song..."

Angèle thought for a moment, "I know the words, but you probably don't ... and I don't sing... We'll just have to improvise. I'll play, you sing." Angèle took out her flute and began to play a tune.

Matilda sang with a worried look on her face. She wasn't the best at improvising, and not to mention the fact that she had to go along with Angèle's tune.

(_Sung to "Angel of Music")_  
"Mysterious voice  
why do you call me?  
Your whispers are  
persuading.

Although I wander  
closer to you.  
Tell me the name  
of my captor."

Angèle almost stumbled on one of the notes as the voice replied,

_(Sung to "Angel of Music")_  
"Innocent children you have called me,  
Why do you play my song?  
Should you wish to know me,  
Though others would say it is wrong.  
See that your light in the darkness,  
Has been here all along!"

At these words the mirror began to rotate and torchlight could be seen from the other side.


	2. A Troubled Past

**Disclaimer:** All original Phantom of the Opera related things belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber and Gaston Leroux.

Chapter Two: A Troubled Past

Matilda and Angèle both took a step back with caution. A figure gradually appeared in the mirror, in between their reflections. Half of his face was pure white, which, when his features became clear, was seen as a mask. He wore a black cape, black pants, and a white shirt neatly tucked into his pants. His hair was black and slick, with icy blue eyes.

He slowly extended his hands, both of which were covered in black leather gloves, as he sang in his infatuating voice, "I am the Angel of Music... trust in the Angel of Music..."

Angèle stared at him, "Matilda... who could that be? He has such a beautiful voice... it's like hearing the Angel of Music... What should we do?"

"Come and believe in me... Believe in the Angel of Music..." His voice echoed throughout the labyrinth.

Angèle stepped through the mirror and started down the path, not looking to see if Matilda was following.

"Sir," she called, "Please, who are you?"

The response was in song, "I am your Angel... Trust in the Angel of Music..." Oh that voice... she didn't want it to stop, so she followed it.

Matilda was enchanted by his voice, but at the same time afraid. But she didn't want to be left behind and took his other hand.

He led them through the mirror into his domain. He continued to lead them, and he brought them into the center of the room. There wasn't much there though, but his voice kept them from noticing. There was a small organ, a bench in front of it, papers everywhere, and a few shelves with little things. Candles were everywhere, but few of them were lit, yet the room seemed lit so well.

As the mysterious figure walked past a shelf that contained a small monkey music box, one of his notes cracked and as it did so, Angèle became aware of her surroundings and her face lost the trancelike expression it had held. She ran over to the man, "Who are you and where have you brought us?"

She ran over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist and turned around, his masked face barely a foot or two from her face, "You need not know my name nor my face. Is that understood?" His anger seemed to subside after a few tense moments, "It is... safer that way."

He slowly released her arm and Angèle backed timidly away. She turned to Matilda, "Remember what I said about the lantern before coming down here? Well... it's your turn to be the brave one because you don't have someone brave enough to cling to anymore..." She looked back at the cloaked figure and said softly and regretfully, "I liked him much better when he was singing..."

Matilda gulped loudly. It seemed so silent, the three of them just staring each other down, for a minute or so anyway. Matilda searched the room, taking it all in, memorizing it with her photographic memory. When she dared to look back at their Angel, he was gone.

"For a room so silent, he does move swiftly and silently," she whispered to Angèle. But just as soon as he had disappeared, he had reappeared; sitting on the bench in front of the small organ. His face expressed no emotions, his movement still. Matilda was reluctant to approach him, even in the tiniest of steps, but a small shove from Angèle forced her to stumble forward. She quickly put out the lantern, since his lair had, somehow, plenty of light. She was about to speak, but was cut off by the Angel.

"Now, what shall I do with you?" his voice was deep and handsome, but had hidden anger within it. Although he was speaking to the two of them, his enchanting voice seemed to make everything else disappear for Matilda. "For I cannot very well just, let you go. But then again," he was walking towards Matilda as he spoke, taking long sweeping strides, "you don't very well know how you got here." His face was only a few inches from hers. He had a grin on his face, both slightly playful and slightly stern. Matilda was looking up at him wide eyed, shocked with fear and impressed by his grace. "And your voice is rather lovely," he said stroking the left side of her face with the back of his hand, and running his fingers through some of her hair, "and I'd hate for that to be held back by my greed."

He walked past Matilda, leaving her in the position looking up, cast back into a trance. As he walked towards Angèle, he had the grin back on his face. Angèle had seen his anger though, and backed away slowly. "And as for your flute playing," he said in the same mesmerizing tone, "It is exquisite. And don't think I haven't heard you sing as well," the comment sent chills down Angèle's spine, "I know my way around. And it's also," he paused taking a larger step towards her. His spell was cast upon her as well, for she didn't move, "quite good."

Angèle gulped, "Y-you heard me sing?" She stuttered, "H-how could you? I never sing out in the open. Only when I'm... alone." She began backing slowly away from him and turned to Matilda for help, but she was still entranced by him.

Part of Angèle wanted to stay, but the other was terrified by him. Matilda hadn't been close enough to see his anger and therefore, had no reason to be afraid of him. Angèle looked much like a frightened deer, "_So much for being the brave one..._" she thought and then asked aloud, "Why did you bring us here? And how did you hear me sing?"

As she backed away, Angèle discreetly nudged Matilda, trying to get her to snap out of it without the man noticing.

As Matilda slowly returned from her state of pleasure, she turned to see the Angel closing in on the backing away Angèle. She quickly approached them, making the same mistake Angèle had made. She put her hand on his right shoulder, and in an instant she was on the floor, back skidded with dirt. His upper half was turned around facing her, face reddened and teeth clenched. His neat hair was in some disarray, as he stood facing her with his right arm swung outwards. Matilda and Angèle both had faces struck with utmost horror, and Matilda was holding her right shoulder as she lay against the floor. His eyes shifted back and forth as his expression lightened, realizing he had hurt her. As he turned the rest of his body to face her, his eyes became filled with sorrow, and she flinched at his first step towards her.

Realizing the giant mistake he had made, he simply looked away with his head lowered slightly, leaving the two of them to do as they wished. "Please, just leave. I am not ready for another voice. Just don't forget the Angel of Music; don't forget the one who drowns in sorrow." He exited through a curtain, obviously leading to an extension of his domain.

Angèle was suddenly overwhelmed by mixed emotions. She was still horrified by his reaction and his outbursts of anger. But, she suddenly noticed the despairing sorrow in his eyes as he had told them to leave. She began to sing, quietly, still not confident in herself and disturbed that when she had thought she was alone, someone had heard her sing,

(_Sung to part of "Down Once More")  
_"Pitiful creature of darkness  
What kind of life have you known?  
Why do you live in the darkness,  
Living a dark life alone?  
What made you seek us  
And lure us into your home?  
How is it we can help you  
And show you are not alone?"

Angèle gasped as the Angel stepped slowly out from behind the curtain and stood there, like a dark and malignant figure, "Why? Why would you sing that?" he said between clenched teeth. He was obviously very angry and trembling, Angèle backed away from him again. But he stepped forward, much faster than she could walk backwards and was soon directly in front of her, so close that she could see the anger burning in his eyes. All she could do was stand there.

Matilda watched from the ground, remaining still. She couldn't see much behind him, but one thing that caught her attention was a tiny figure. It wasn't clear who it was supposed to be, or even what gender, but just that it was there quirked her curiosity.

(_Sung to part of "Down Once More")  
_"How could you know, to sing that?  
How could you know, what she sang?  
My heart is filled enough, with sorrow  
And like hers, your voice rang...

Why must your concern  
Hurt me so much?  
Why must it  
Torment me?  
What have I done to deserve this?  
Something seems amiss..."

He was on the verge of tears, barely able to keep his stature. Memories from five years ago were flooding back to him. Although he attempted to suppress them, they would not leave him.

"Please," he talked through semi-clenched teeth, but not of anger, but to keep himself from crying, "Leave now. I'd prefer to be alone. You shall know if I want you here again." Angèle was surprised by his answer, but backed off to help Matilda up. Matilda winced as Angèle helped her up, and he noticed, for as he turned to recede into his darkness, he stopped for a brief moment.

"Come on," Angèle said softly, "We had better go before someone misses us. Rehearsal is early tomorrow." She helped Matilda to her feet and together they walked back down the tunnel and through the mirror. Neither dared to look back and when they at last emerged into the main part of the Opera house, they both squinted against the sudden light. Meg came running over to them, "Where have you been? Everyone's been looking for you! What happened?"

"Well, I was playing my flute and Matilda was singing... Oh no!" Angèle gasped, "I left my flute! How could I have left that! Where did I put it down?" Angèle was in complete panic and eventually just sat down and held her knees, crying softly.

Matilda kneeled down to comfort Angèle. "It's ok; we can go back and search for it later. Right now we should get cleaned up and get to bed. It's late," Matilda knew very well where the beloved flute was, but dare not speak it. She helped Angèle up, and the three of them went back up to the dorm. Meg had noticed Matilda's hurt arm and asked about it, but Matilda just shook it off saying she had bumped into a statue while exploring with Angèle. As they entered the dorm and changed for bed, none of them had noticed the gift that awaited Angèle on her bed.

"Hey, that's where it was Angèle!" Meg said pointing to Angèle's bed. "Huh?" she responded, looking. Her flute case on the bed, flute safely inside. Angèle's face lit up. But realizing, and knowing, that she hadn't actually left it there, looked over at Matilda. Matilda also had a worried expression on her face.

Angèle shooed Meg out of her room giving the excuse that she was tired from the day's experience. As soon as she was gone she turned to Matilda, clutching her flute tightly, "What does this mean? And how could he have gotten it here this fast? He got here before we did!"

"I-I don't know," Matilda was shaking tremendously. She slid to the floor, clutching her arms in an attempt to control herself. She gulped, then quickly looked around, and then at Angèle. Complete fear blanketed her face.

"Maybe… Maybe we should just sleep. It… it'll be better in the morning," Angèle had never seen Matilda so frightened, and Angèle had never been so much either.

* * *

As they slept, even though Matilda didn't sleep so well, her mind wandered through the events that had happened during the day. She tried to sleep, but was unable. Turning over, she looked at Angèle across the room, sleeping soundly. Her flute was placed right next to the bed, kept safe. As she started to drift into the much needed night-time slumber, he came. Swift and quiet, he stood before her, dropping from what seemed like mid-air. A solemn expression was spread across his face. Matilda's breath quickened and her pulse shot up. All he did was stand there though, his sky blue eyes staring at her, and Matilda could tell that he was not there to hurt her in any way, but her breath did not slow.

He stretched a single hand out and stroked her forehead, calming her. His face stayed solemn though. "Calm yourself beauty, I shall not harm you. You have nothing to fear. Please accept my apologies for my actions earlier, and sleep now. You need to rest." Matilda scanned him over for anything she needed to fear, but found nothing. She took comfort in his sincerity, and finally fell asleep. All through the night his voice sang in her head as she slept.


	3. Uncertainties

**Disclaimer:** All original Phantom of the Opera related things belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber and Gaston Leroux.

Chapter Three: Uncertainties

Upon awakening, Matilda was trying to remember if it was a dream or not. "Angèle!" she said, turning to her companion, who had just woken up as well. "He came! In the night. I'm telling you, he was here." But as she spoke, her tone had not fear, but excitement.

Angèle, on the other hand was petrified. "He was here!" she said on the verge of hysterics, "In our room! Last night!" She began pacing, a bad habit she had when she was nervous. "I have to go," she said quickly.

All through rehearsal that day she was jumpy and kept looking into the rafters or the shadows every time something got knocked over or someone tripped and fell. She eventually took her flute and locked herself in her roomed and refused to be consoled. She sat there on her bed in the dark, pretending to be ill and sleeping.

"Angèle," Matilda said, entering the room. "Why are you pretending? It's obvious you're not ill. It's okay. When he came, he told me he was sorry. And that there was nothing to fear," she sat on the edge of the bed in an attempt to comfort her, "Why are you trying to hide from someone when there is no reason to fear them?"

"How do you know that he's not lying? He is much stronger than us. He threw you to the ground without even straining himself! He can appear and disappear without us ever seeing him and he can get into our rooms or wherever we are! We are not safe anywhere in this Opera house!" Angèle was almost yelling now, "No matter where we go, he'll find us. No matter what good intentions you or I have when talking to him we always seem to anger him! And this doesn't upset you?"

Matilda looked down. She had considered this, but obviously not thoroughly enough. She looked up for him, but was unsuccessful, and didn't think she would see him anyway.

"I don't know, I just trust him. There's just something about him," she looked away from the angered Angèle.

(_Sung to "The Mirror")  
_"As I've said,  
I mean you no harm.  
If you wish,  
I'll leave you be.

Just remember one thing  
Young ones,  
I am here,  
I'll save you.

I will be here  
To guide and guard you,  
For I am,  
The Phantom of the Opera..."

The voice seemed to come out of darkness. It was placed before them as a choice, and depending on how they chose, depended on how they lived.

Angèle just sat on her bed quietly and shaking, from fear and perhaps suppressed anger. Then she spoke, "You ask me to trust you when you invaded my privacy and vented your anger on us. You ask me to trust you when you hide behind a mask!" she yelled at no particular spot in the room.

The day passed. Angèle had finally come out of her room after the affair with the Phantom and Matilda. The two of them didn't really talk for the rest of the day, having different opinions on their new-found guardian. Everyone in the opera was aware of their strange behavior, since the two would usually be inseparable.

Matilda was solemn that day as well, which was very unusual. After their rehearsal was done, many people asked her if something was wrong, but she denied being solemn, saying she was just tired. Many people had also asked Angèle was the matter was, but she also denied their claims. When all was over and people had stopped approaching her, Matilda took a lantern and entered the basement in an attempt to find the mirror door to see the Phantom Angel. (Yes, Phantom Angel; since he is both and she decided to combine the two "names".)

As she finally found, and entered his domain, she found him at the organ, not playing, but writing. He turned to her, his masked side facing her first. "I see you've made the choice to trust me," he said and turned back to his papers. Matilda took a step forward, and as she did, he got up and walked towards her, "You've chosen wisely."

* * *

In the weeks that followed Angèle wandered around, uncertain of any decisions that she made, minor or otherwise. She did not want to trust him, after seeing how everything she said just seemed to make him angry. But, she also worried about the consequences of refusing him. Already knowing what Matilda's answer had been, she saw less and less of her. However, she hoped by not revealing him, she could keep in the Ghost's favor enough that he would not harm her. As a result, she told no one of him and even if she had, who would believe her? But as much as she feared and hated the side of him she had seen so often lately, she longed to hear his angelic voice again. And then there was the mystery of his face. What did he look like behind that mask? Phantom or Angel? It was a difficult question to answer. He seemed to be a bit of both. Finally, she could not take it anymore and decided that she would go and see if he was any different than before, or she would leave the Opera. She decided on the first option, seeing as how she could always leave after.

So, Angèle waited until after practice and skillfully avoided Matilda as everyone exited. She realized that she was getting good at avoiding people and suppressed a small laugh at the irony of it.

"_Well_," she sighed as she thought to herself, "_I have had plenty of practice at it lately._"

Once she was sure everyone was gone, she snuck down into the cellars and tried to find her way to the Phantom the same way they had last time. She found the mirror and went through and continued down the passages. But soon encountered a problem. All the passages seemed to have changed since the last time she was there. Or maybe there had been multiple passages all along and they hadn't noticed them before... It was possible... on the way in they were being led, entranced by the Phantom's voice and on the way out they had been trying to leave as fast as they could. After who knows how long she was wandering around, lost in the tunnels, she finally admitted to herself that she was completely and utterly lost. She tried to retrace her steps and found that she only got more confused.

"_This must have been part of why no one could ever find him..._" she thought despairingly, "_And why some who wandered down here never came back._"

Angèle leaned against one of the walls and allowed herself to slide to the ground and sat there. She decided to rest before continuing on... it was hopeless enough as it was, but being tired would only make finding her way out even harder.

In her resting, she heard something familiar. And although she hadn't heard it properly for some time, she easily recognized that as Matilda's voice. Immediately sitting up, she used Matilda's voice to find her way, until Angèle stood before the entrance once more. Taking a deep breath, still not sure if she should enter, Angèle carefully pushed the mirror open. The mirror swung nicely and smoothly, without making a sound. Peering in, Angèle saw something she thought she'd never see.

As she stood there, before her Matilda was sitting directly next to him, both on the organ's bench. She sang as he played, and after a little he joined in. As they sang, Angèle took advantage of it to come in a little more in an attempt to be unnoticed. Unfortunately, it didn't go as planned, and he immediately stopped playing. Matilda looked at him, a little confused, but they both turned around. The Phantom had a grin on his face, while Matilda looked down and away.

"I knew you would come eventually," he said in his deep voice.

For some reason, his grin unnerved her rather than comforted her. She mentally kicked herself for thinking that she could just walk in on the Phantom unnoticed.

"_How does he always know I'm there? And how does he get around without being seen?_" she thought. Maybe there was something she could learn from him. Well, it looked like there wasn't any way out of this confrontation, so she just stood there, sort of blankly, wondering what she was going to do. She decided to let him make the first move so as to avoid making him angry again. She wanted to be able to talk civilly with him for at least five minutes before one of them got angry.

"_Well_," she thought to herself, "_Maybe five minutes is aiming a little high. I'd be happy to settle for three._"

"It seems your curiosity got the better of you, didn't it?" he said in a slightly delighted tone, getting up off the bench. Matilda remained, looking away. "I am glad you are here though. I haven't heard you sing in quite some time. Why not sing for me?" he said, cocking his head to the side. Angèle stood, frozen. "_I really shouldn't have gotten myself into this,_" she thought. Finally Matilda got up. She went for his arm, and Angèle flinched. But to her surprise, even though Matilda turned him around slightly with a pull on his arm, he showed no anger. "_It seems Matilda has softened him some. At least as far as I can see,_" Angèle thought.

With Matilda's silent request, he took a step back, but his expression stiffened. "But getting down to business, why have you come? I thought you wanted nothing to do with a man who you could not prove to have good intentions."

"_Crap_," Angèle thought, "_That was really smart. So, now that you're here, what are you going to do?_"

She looked them over some more and then spoke, "I have no way of proving your intentions. For all I know you could be a bit of a Don Juan. And I have no intention of singing for you again, you invaded my privacy. One of the few things I hold dear to me. But, I was thinking of leaving the Opera House... permanently. But, before I left I wanted to thank you for returning my flute to me, one of the other things that I hold dear."

"Angèle! No," Matilda said, running to her friend, leaving the Phantom behind. He had a surprised expression on, not expecting Matilda to leave his side so freely. "Angèle, why would you leave the Opera House? You love this place, I know you. Please, don't leave! We can work this out, I swear not to run off so much and to hang out with you more often," the Phantom was now even more surprised by her comment. Memories of five years ago swept into his mind, giving him a solemn face.

Realizing what she had said, she turned to her teacher, whose back was facing them as he went through the curtain into his personal chambers. And although he was in there, the curtain remained pushed back slightly. Inside he picked up the figure Matilda had seen on their first time seeing him. She had never found out who or what it was, not wanting to intrude into his room. Not to mention that he had said that she is to never enter there unless said otherwise.

"I... um... Phantom...," she put an arm out at if to reach him, but pulled back. Her nervousness worried Angèle. Finally Matilda went over to the organ's bench, and using it as a desk, wrote something on a piece of blank parchment. She folded it and left it on the bench, walking back over to Angèle.

"C'mon, we should get back to the main floor. Sorry for not talking to you more often within the past couple of weeks," as they walked, she explained all that had happened with her lessons and why she had stopped talking to her. Finally they reached the main stage and went back up to their dorm room to talk.


	4. Familiar Faces

**Disclaimer:** All original Phantom of the Opera related things belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber and Gaston Leroux.

Chapter Four: Familiar Faces

"Matilda, I'm sorry that I've been avoiding you lately," Angèle said once they were in their room, "I was just really freaked out about the whole thing and for some reason the Phantom, the Angel... whoever he is! He and I always end up fighting and he is way stronger than either of us. If he wanted to hurt us, or anyone else for that matter, he easily could. I've been paranoid since that first encounter and I can't even focus on my music anymore. How trustworthy does he expect us to think he is? He lives in a labyrinth underneath the opera house, hides behind a mask, and has never once told us his name! Plus, I never really belonged here anyway. I never really fit in, you were my only friend. I've always valued my privacy because I never had a friend before coming here and he heard me sing! It was a personal thing, I thought I was alone. That's why I'm leaving. You should stay and learn from him though; you have a good voice and could someday be the next Prima Donna! As for me, I don't think I'll sing again. I did that one time after I knew he heard me to make him feel better, but it just made him angry! Remember? So, you see why I have to leave?"

Matilda looked at her friend. Neither a smile nor a frown could come to her face. She was happy that her friend was so worried about herself and her, but she was also upset that she hadn't trust him. "Angèle, I asked him about that the next time I had visited him. It isn't your fault, you didn't know. Before he was here, he told me that someone he had loved had sung almost those exact words. You just reminded him of her, when he was trying to forget. Please, don't leave. You have an excellent voice!" She smiled at her friend, "Okay, maybe I don't know from hearing you, but if he said you do, then it must be true." A grin spread across her face, trying to make Angèle cheer up and stay.

"Not to mention that you're the best flute player around! You have incredible potential. Don't waste it by giving up and leaving." Matilda hoped that her talk was changing Angèle's mind, but her unchanged face didn't look like such a great sign.

"I wasn't planning on quitting," she replied unconvinced, "I was planning on finding another Opera House somewhere. One that isn't haunted by a Phantom."

But then she remembered how she had felt when he told her that she was a good singer. At this point Angèle was about ready to start slamming her head against the wall.

"_Why do I keep contradicting myself about my decisions? What is up with this guy? It's like he's in my mind or something!_" she thought to herself.

Then she looked at her friend's forlorn face and sighed, knowing that she had already lost the battle and possibly the war.

"_What am I getting myself into?_" she thought.

Giving a slight smile she said, "I'm not too fond of the singing lessons so soon after his complete invasion of my privacy... but, I have always wanted to learn how to play the organ."

"Well, then come with me. While he teaches you the organ, he can teach me to sing better. I swear, all will be well," Matilda gave a smile at her friend, happy that she wasn't leaving, or going anywhere else. Above them, unnoticed, he watched with a careful eye. He said he was their guardian, and he would guard them; protect them from all that try to harm; shelter them from all that is bad. As he looked upon them though, something seemed out of place. He tried to deny it, but something had been started, and that thing would not end well.

As the days turned to weeks, Angèle and Matilda had been closer than ever. Angèle was still a bit fretful about the Phantom, but his compassion could not be ignored.

* * *

Christine was so excited that almost every part of her body was tingling. She had not been to an Opera in five years. Not since the incident with the Phantom and the Opera Populaire. But this new opera house was said to be marvelous and she was eager to hear voices and see dancers once again. Plus, this opera house was far enough away from the old one. Or so she thought...

"Honey," a male voice whined, "Our son is chewing on my arm again."

Christine laughed, "Ruelle, what have I told you about using your father as a teething ring?"

So laughing and enjoying themselves, the Chagny family entered the Opera a few hours early to speak with old friends that they had kept in touch with from the Opera Populaire.

As the guests took their seats, and the lights dimmed, Christine, Raoul, and Ruelle took their seats in one of the boxes. As the curtain opened, Christine sat awaiting the first song to begin. Although she had continued to sing, she hadn't heard proper opera in the five years she was away. Ruelle sat on Raoul's lap, seemingly just as anxious, but his attention was soon changed to the chairs and everything else around him. The opera that night was called "A Soulful Expression", a story about two men courting the same woman to win her affections. One handsome and successful, the other stern and withdrawn. But at the last moment of redemption, the latter drops on his shelf of loneliness and he expresses the last dream of his soul to the young beauty.

At the beginning of the opera, a young lass is seen within her household, getting ready for a dinner party that she would be attending. She had long, straight brown-red hair, wearing a large sky blue dress. As she sang, her voice captivated the audience, none being able to believe that such a voice could come from one of her age. As the musicians played along, carrying the tune, one musician caught their attention as well.

"Raoul, who is that girl? I wish to congratulate her on the opera afterwards."

"Christine, the opera has barely started, are you so sure?"

"Yes. Besides, I was once like her."

"Her name is Matilda Chantel. And that flute player, that's Angèle Souv." Raoul said after looking in the pamphlet that was handed out with the opera's cast and other information.

"Can you be sure?" Christine asked.

"Of course, she's the only one with flue solos," he responded. But just as he was about to look at the other cast members' names, Ruelle grabbed it to tear up and chew on.

After the performance Angèle and Matilda were planning on heading directly to their room where they knew their guardian would be awaiting them. But they were stopped by Christine and her family.

"Hello, my name is Christine," she introduced herself, "I used to be a singer at the Opera Populaire."

"And I am Raoul," the gentlemen said with a small bow, "This is our son Ruelle." The little boy walked out from behind his father.

Angèle got a funny look on her face and whispered to Matilda in a barely audible voice, "Do you think she's that Christine?" Their Angel had spoken of a Christine, but had not told them everything about it.

"Possibly. After all, he did say she went off with a Raoul fellow," she whispered back. Matilda greeted them with open arms in any case, it being the polite thing to do. She still had on the blue dress though, and did her best not to ruin it in any way.

"You did a wonderful job," Christine complimented.

"As did you," Raoul said directed at Angèle. Ruelle clapped for them, even though the performance was over. Everyone laughed at his innocence. They talked for several minutes, but as the night went on, it was becoming clearer to Christine and Raoul that they should be headed to bed. Ruelle lay sleeping in Raoul's arms.

"Well, it was nice meeting and talking with you. I hope you come to other operas," Angèle finally ended the conversation politely.

"I'm sure we will," Christine replied. The four of them waved good-bye to the others, and headed off in their separate directions, Matilda and Angèle walking to their dorm, and Christine and Raoul headed towards the door.

As the two finally reached the dorm to change, Angèle just remembered something and had a look of fright on her face. "I forgot my music!" she carefully placed her flute on her bed, knowing Matilda would guard it. As she ran back, Matilda was humming the tune of the final song in the opera, slowly taking out her ear-rings.

"Bravo, bravo, bravo my Beauty."

Matilda looked up for him, but even after being with him for so long, she was still unable to locate him as he watched from above. As she took a clips out of her hair, she continued humming, and with a swoosh he appeared.

"Heard you," she smirked as the Phantom Angel stood in back of her, taking her hands in the romantic manner that he used to captivate her.

"Did you? Well it seems my musical skills are not the only thing that I have taught you," he took the glittering hair clip which had her hair pinned up. Turning her around quickly, the dress swept against the floor. He scanned her joyous face over with eyes and an expression she had never seen before. The mood was getting too tense and slightly uncomfortable for Matilda though, so to lighten it she stuck her tongue out at him and made a "pfft" sound. He quirked an eyebrow, unamused.

"Do not confuse innocence and playfulness with ignorance and rudeness," he said sternly. Just as he said this, footsteps where heard closing in on the door. He looked towards it quickly, knowing who it was.

"I must leave. You know she likes her privacy." With that, he bowed to Matilda and swiftly scaled the wall leading into the darkness. Matilda would have followed him, plenty of times, but the places to grab were too far apart for her to reach, leaving her to wonder about what he did in his spare time.

Angèle walked in and gave Matilda a funny look, "Did 'You Know Who' come for a little visit again?" she asked.

She looked around the room trying to locate where he might have been and see if he was still listening or not. Judging the room to be empty, aside from Matilda and herself, Angèle told her friend what she was planning.

She took a deep breath before beginning and finally said, "I was thinking about actually singing in public and trying out for a singing part in the next opera." She said this really fast and then added softly, "You know, like a chorus part or something small."

"So," she asked hesitantly, "What do you think?"

"I think it would be a great idea!" Matilda exclaimed in joy, "And you know he'd be very proud of you." The two of them smiled and looked up for him, but he was not there. It didn't bother them though, since they both had to change and get to bed.

* * *

Raoul had headed to the hotel with Ruelle, who had needed some sleep. Christine was lucky that she was so fortunate as to have a husband who understood her passion for the music of the Opera. So, he had left her and let her wander around by herself. Presently, she was remembering her first major role as she walked across the abandoned stage. All the cast of the opera were currently off, relaxing after the show. The only ones present besides Christine were a few of the stagehands, doing last minute disassembling the set from the show. Soon, they too, had left and Christine was all alone on the stage.

She sighed as memories came back to her, "_Where did my Angel go?_" she thought to herself, "_Raoul__ had agreed to name him Ruelle's god father..._"

Christine wandered around the stage and performed some of her old dance moves and songs. She sighed happily, she felt at home on the stage once again. She walked slowly across the stage, looking out to where the audience would be and eventually her gaze wandered to Box 5, where he had sat at the old opera house.

"Angel of Music, Guide and Guardian..." she sang softly, "Angel of Music..." Christine continued to sing to herself, "Hide no longer... Come to me strange Angel..." An unexpected, whispering response came from above, startling Christine.

"Christine... Christine..." she looked up, shocked.

"No, it can't be. I must be hearing things. Yes, that's it, the memories of the stage have simply gone to my head," she said to herself, holding her head.

"Christine... I gave you my music... I loved you..."

"Angel if you are still here, please show yourself," Christine cried, "Angel I still need you." Her request was denied though. Even with all her might to locate him, he remained hidden, covered by darkness. At long last she removed herself from the stage and went back to her room with Raoul to tell him about her encounter.

* * *

Soon the sun was completely down and the silvery moon glowed in the night-time sky. The stars were visible as well, but none shown as bright as the moon. Matilda and Angèle were both wide awake, still excited from that night's performance. The two talked in the dark, both staring at the moon through the window in their dorm room.

"What do you think he does?"

"Huh?"

"In his spare time..." Matilda had always wondered what he did, but had never asked him, "Or where he came from. Or what he's covering with his mask."

"I don't know. But as for the mask, I bet it's nothing good. It's never good when people are trying to hide something," Angèle responded.

"Maybe, but things aren't always as they seem."

"Yeah, sometimes. But what else could be under there but something bad?" she challenged Matilda's logic with normal logic.

"I don't know. But there's still a chance it's something good. Either way, it doesn't matter. He never removes it." There was a long pause between the two as they thought of what it could be. Finally Matilda spoke.

"I'm going to sleep now, it's way late. Talk to you in the morning Angèle." With that she turned over, pulling her blanket up as well.

Angèle was too nervous to sleep. She had not sung since the Phantom had caught her at it in her dorm room. As quietly as possible, she got up, got dressed, and crept out of the room. She was lucky that Matilda did not wake up.

"_Hm_," she thought, "_Maybe it's my shoes..._"

Angèle had been determined since the day that she had gotten lost in the labyrinth to one day sneak up on the Phantom without him noticing her. Not a very realistic goal, but hey, she had to have something to do with her free time.

She walked quietly out on the stage and stood at first off to the side and found herself thinking how foolish that was. There wasn't even anyone there at that time of night. So, she walked to the center and began to sing softly at first, but gaining confidence as she went.

(_Sung to "Learn To Be Lonely" by Minnie Driver)  
_"Child of the wildness  
Born into emptiness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to find the way in darkness

Who will be there for you?  
Comfort and care for you  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to be your one companion

Ever dream out in the world  
There are arms to hold you  
You've always known  
Your heart was on its own

So laugh in your loneliness  
Child of the wilderness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn how to love  
Life that is lived alone

Learn to be lonely  
Life can be lived  
Life can be loved  
Alone."

As she sang she looked around, looking for him. Her voice rang through the opera's theatre, but it still did not wake those who were sleeping.

Up in Box 5, he sat and watched, unnoticed. His marvelous eyes watched her as she sang with her voice like a lark. Although it did still need some fine tuning, so did every singer's voice when they sing without a tutor. He wondered why she did not sing publicly.

When she finished her song, sadness filled his mind, but he ignored it. What she had sang he could relate to, and he knew that's why she sang it.

"Bravo. Bravo young Savior of Symphony." His voice echoed throughout the room, making it difficult to locate where exactly it was coming from. Angèle looked around the theatre, but was unable to see him.

"Why must you hide? Why must you fear? Angel of loneliness, I am here," Angèle responded in song, trying to make him reveal himself. But alas, her attempts were wasted. He had learned for too long to hide in shadows when others were near.

"Angel please," she pleaded, "I learned to trust you despite whatever secrets you may hide, why do you not trust me?"

She still looked for him, and then suddenly, she knew right where he was. Part of the column shadow in Box 5 was not the right shape.

"Angel you are getting sloppy," she called to him, "You are not far enough in the shadows, part of your shadow is exposed."

He stepped forward, if only for a moment. He looked down upon her with a stern face, tears in his eyes. Immediately after though, he turned around and exited, leaving only the swooshing of his cape to echo behind him.

Angèle raced up the isles to get to Box 5 and try to catch him, even though she knew it'd be rather hard. As she ran up the stairs, she ran to Box 5 and looked out over it all, hoping to get a glimpse of his shadow in the background. Unsuccessful though, she sat down in the chair that he had sat in. Only then did she notice a note on the floor in the corner of the box.


	5. The Nightmare Begins

**Disclaimer:** All original Phantom of the Opera related things belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber and Gaston Leroux.

Chapter Five: The Nightmare Begins

_Please, do not ask why I hide in shadows. Do not ask about my mask. Do not fear or pity me, I do not deserve such treatment_

"Angel of Music I denied you," she sang softly as she put the note in her pocket and headed back to the room she shared with Matilda.

She walked in quietly and shut the door; she lay down on her bed and fell asleep before she could even think to change back into her night clothes. She awoke in the morning with a pounding headache and to see Matilda sitting across the room staring at her.

"Ok," Angèle said, "Whatever it is, if it's bad, I didn't do it."

"It's nothing bad. Or at least nothing bad that involves you. When I woke up this morning I found a note at the end of my bed from him asking to meet me in his domain after rehearsals. Alone. I, I don't know why," she had a bit of worry on her face, since it was strange that he would not want Angèle to come. Yes, she had denied him in the beginning, but now both of them visited their Angel on a daily basis. Why he would ask her to come alone seemed strange.

"Why do you think he asked me to go alone?" she asked, slightly pleading.

"Well the only way to find out is to go visit him today. I'd come, but I don't want to anger him," Angèle still didn't trust him completely. "I'll be near the door to the basement though, just for safety sake," Angèle gave her friend a weak smile, nervous about the events to come.

Angèle was felt like she had ruined everything.

"_Now I've done it,_" she thought, "_He'll never speak to me again. He hates me..._"

She didn't know why the Phantom had asked to see Matilda alone, but she could only guess that it was because of the other night. It was just like when she had been afraid of him and Matilda had gone to see him alone. She didn't see Matilda at all that day, because being a singer and dancer already; she did not need to try out.

Angèle placed the note safely in her pocket before she left. Matilda was back asleep because those who were not trying out were able to sleep later, until try outs had ended.

As Angèle walked up onto the stage, some of the musicians glared at her.

"_Yeah, yeah, I know,_" she thought, "_I'm a traitor, blah, blah, blah..._"

The managers and others that would be judging the try outs were surprised to see her. They asked her what part she wanted to try for and she replied that it did not matter.

But how was she supposed to sing when she felt so awful? She thought about how the Phantom had complimented her, but gotten upset and walked away from her when she found him. She also thought about the cold greeting she was getting from her fellow musicians in the orchestra.

"_Meh_," she thought to herself, "_I never really felt like I belonged there anyway._"

And it was with all these feelings that she stood and sang. She let out all her sorrow and pent up emotions in the same song she had sung for the Phantom the previous night. At the conclusion of the song, she almost collapsed; releasing all those locked up emotions had taken its toll on her. She was exhausted and the stress about the tryouts had also been getting to her.

Angèle left the stage with no idea how she did and was unnerved that everyone seemed to be silent.

"_Well_," she sighed, "_At least they aren't laughing._"

And with this final thought, she collapsed and fell asleep instantly on her bed, back in her own room once more.

When she woke up, Angèle found that it was already night. She had slept right through rehearsal! And she was supposed to be waiting for Matilda by the mirror in the cellars!

In a panic she ran downstairs and stopped only once she had reached the mirror. She sat down and waited for Matilda... for awhile at least. Then she got up and started pacing.

"_What is taking so long?_" she thought, "_And why didn't she wake me up? Come to think of it, why didn't anyone come and get me for rehearsal?_"

She sighed and continued pacing until it seemed that her steps would be carved into the floor.

Finally, she decided that wandering the labyrinth again wouldn't hurt. If she got lost again, then at least she would be out of everyone's way. And so, she wandered the labyrinth and found herself in front of the entrance to the Phantom's lair, she heard voices from inside and what she saw shocked her.

The two of them were no where to be found. She knew Matilda had to be here though, for she had not seen her anywhere since she left the bed to see him. Not to mention the voices she had just heard. Coming in to his lair further, she got a better look at all the things that were around. Crumpled papers of opera ideas, nothing really that interested her. Except for one packet of papers. As far as she could tell, it was a fantastic piece. The title just disturbed her a bit, the title "Don Juan Triumphant".

As she flipped through the papers more, the voices interrupted her once more. Putting the opera down, she got up and headed towards where she thought they were coming from. Although it made no sense, since they were from behind the Phantom's private room's curtain. She approached it slowly, careful not to make even a sound. Drawing back the curtain, slowly as not to be noticed, the true shock came from what lay before her.

The Phantom stood behind her, much more closely than ever, and she did not resist. If anything, was enjoying. His face was pressed up against the left side of hers, (as it seemed) whispering in her ear. They both looked quite happy; hands clasped together, bodies swaying in the same rhythm, whispers exchanged in a loving tone. Even though she didn't want to watch, her eyes remained glued to their bliss. He kissed her neck softly and romantically, and a light smile spread across her face.

In her surprise she forgot to stay silent, and in a bolt she ran back, tears forming in her eyes. Whether or not they had heard her, she didn't care. She just wished she had not come in unwelcome.

They had heard her though, and both looked up in surprise. Although they remained next to one another, and didn't want to move, they also didn't need to. The only thing left behind was a folded note. He knew who it was dropped by, and Matilda only needed one guess.

"Do not mind those who do not understand," he whispered to her gently. But although she remained with him, she couldn't help but worry about her friend. He had chosen her, and she knew it would affect her relationship with Angèle greatly. The more he tried to swoon Matilda, the more she worried. Her face became blank, and even with his enchanting voice swirling inside her mind, she felt no happiness.

"I can't, not after she saw."

"But why did it have to be secret from her anyway? She was bound to find out."

"That's not the point; it's that I didn't tell her myself. I have to go, I'm sorry," she pulled out of his grip, leaving him to stand alone. As she went through the mirror and out to the stage, he picked up the note Angèle had left behind. He read it over, knowing that he would never truly receive what he desired. There would always be something, or someone, in the way.

Angèle did not know what to do... The Phantom had chosen Matilda over her... there was nothing left to do...

How could she have been so stupid? To trust him or anyone else for that matter. She would have been better off never coming to the opera house. Continuing on her own. Falling in love with someone was a distraction she'd hoped to avoid, especially someone who did not return her affections.

Angèle ran up from the cellars and through the opera house. As she exited the building she was so distracted by the sight of what she had seen replaying before her eyes, that she never saw the horse coming, nor the carriage attached to it...

Matilda, upset by her friend's reaction and the fact that she had not told her sooner, raced after Angèle to apologize. Or to, at least, try to make her feel a little better. She was worried that if Angèle had wanted to leave before, that she would definitely want to go now and that she would leave without saying good-bye. Matilda might never see her again!

Matilda asked around, to see if anyone had seen Angèle. They hadn't. Finally, a stagehand informed her that he had seen her a few moments ago and she had headed outside. Matilda thanked the man and dashed to the main doors. She arrived just in time to see some medics pulling a body from underneath the wreckage of a bad carriage accident and rushing the person to a hospital in a special carriage.

"What happened?" she asked as she ran over.

One of the onlookers in the crowd that was rapidly gathering answered her, "Apparently a girl ran into the road. The driver tried to stop the horse, but it reared and the carriage tipped right over. No one inside was hurt and the driver will b e okay, but it looks like the girl got hurt worse than if he hadn't tried to stop the horse. After it reared, it came down right on top of her."

Matilda didn't know what to do, so she ran back into the opera house to tell the one person she knew would help her, no matter what had happened...

* * *

"Phantom!" she came, bursting through the mirror door to his lair. He was sitting on the organ's bench, stroking the figure that Matilda had wondered about for so long. He looked at her with sorrow willed eyes.

"She's hurt. A carriage horse hit her! She has to go to the hospital..." she said, but her scared feeling turned to worry. For Angèle, the Phantom, and herself. "What's wrong?" she approached him slowly.

"Love. I will never completely know it," he continued to stroke the figure in his hands, "Christine. She was my first love. My first Angel. But she chose Raoul. A wealthy fop who would never know her the way I did." He was scaring her, not by anger, but of his calmness. "As for Angèle, she'll be alright. I know it. But as for you," he stood up, dropping the figure of Christine in the process, "You will not leave. I won't have another love of mine be torn from my life." Matilda's face was covered by fear; not just for herself though. She tried to go towards the mirror door, but he was too fast and got there before her.

"Please," his breathing was heavy and his voice pleading, "You cannot leave. I won't allow it. Our love is known; it's shared; and I won't let someone else interfere with it." Matilda had no where to go, she couldn't leave, she couldn't see her friend, and she had never seen the Phantom like this.


End file.
